


lonesome world (where i'm lost and i'm on my own)

by hikaristudio



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, all 2 of us, decade ot4 - Freeform, episode remix of 31, post decade zi-o eps, this one goes out to the tsukoyomi as tsukasa's daughter truthers, toku poly treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: Between the jackers, Geiz and Sougo, the multiple suits on the field, she locks eyes on the stranger and follows him; Aura beside him, he opens up a portal - she’s not sure where he intends to go, or why her brain has locked onto this stranger who might be her family, but she throws herself behind him and falls into the portal as well. The last thing she sees is Aura’s annoyed face meld into one of shock as she falls through and lands on grass. The stranger stands, transforming down into his clothes as her body gets used to the portal jump.





	lonesome world (where i'm lost and i'm on my own)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/gifts).



> this takes place after decade arc happens, but incorporates elements of the agito arc re: tsukoyomi’s backstory regarding the questions raised on her amnesia/identity. when pearl said 'tsukoyomi as decade's daughter,' i had to do something. love to run absolutely wild on canon. title comes from lord huron's lonesome dreams.

She runs onto the scene where Geiz is barely managing to hold off the stranger, but the thing that grabs her eye is the camera that swings between the figure dodging Sougo’s swings.

 

“ _Dad_?” She blurts out. The one with the camera turns to her and she can feel the confusion radiate to where she’s at, and she wonders why the word even slipped out. It’d been years since she was with her family - the resistance camaraderie a connection that kept her sane but could never replace the feeling that was with her family. She had grown up long before Oma Zi-O slaughtered and enslaved the people, but it's the disappearance of her parents that occurred moments (months possibly, everything was fuzzy past waking up in a strange area) before Zi-O's reign that shook her. Was it moments, or was it days? Her brain ponders, time being a hard concept for her to pin down. They faded over time, her memories as echoes, but lingered. Something about the strange rider had stirred up old memories inside, memories she hadn’t dwelled on because the pain of facing her current reality was too much to bear.

 

“Huh?” Three people shout back at her, as she winces and jumps to fend the sentinel the stranger brought along. Her hands itch towards the blaster, body thrumming and legs straining to get away from the sentinel and manage to get sentinel away from them. Her legs move first as the thing sets its sight and chases after her. The strange rider somehow moves beside her as she runs from the sentinel, yanks her out of the way before disappearing again. Sougo and Geiz are keeping the time-jackers on their feet and her eyes are focused on the stranger as she runs towards them again.

 

Between the jackers, Geiz and Sougo, the multiple suits on the field, she locks eyes on the stranger and follows him; Aura beside him, he opens up a portal - she’s not sure where he intends to go, or why her brain has locked onto this stranger who might be her family, but she throws herself behind him and falls into the portal as well. The last thing she sees is Aura’s annoyed face meld into one of shock as she falls through and lands on grass. The stranger stands, transforming down into his clothes as her body gets used to the portal jump.

 

Something about the place agrees with her in a way 2018 hadn’t - the resistance had prepared them for going back in time with injections that would tether them in the temporal stream. Her and Geiz were given three, all to last a year if needed to be able to bring them back, and it reminded her of the first trial jump - complete with the vertigo crashing into her as her body orients her to a new time. This place is different; less disorientation, but still relevant. She clutches the blaster in her hands as she rolls onto her back as the stranger stands above her. The blaster between them, her finger ghosts over the trigger. The man looks at her oddly, hand outstretched like he wants to help her up but holds back. The camera swings between them - the swinging a pendulum that pings something of her memories. While it was her father’s, she wonders briefly if perhaps this stranger killed him and holds the gun straighter as she stumbles up.

 

However, the scenario cannot be because the stranger looks exactly as her father had in 2050, just younger and with less white in his hair.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Who are _you_?” She counters. The man narrows his eyes at her and walks away, leaving her with the blaster in the air and a man disappearing. Her knees shake before her brain tells her legs how to move. She shakes the dirt from her clothes and follows him. They don’t say anything, but she looks behind her constantly to see if Aura had followed.

 

“The other girl wouldn’t have followed us,” he calls ahead of her. “I made sure that I was not to be bothered.”

 

“I can tell,” she mutters. He carries herself like her father had, straight back as he walked as if he had all the time in the world. Rarely did he rush unlike her, who’s life was defined - run towards and from everyone. They landed on a park, closer to a cluster of trees and were cutting across to reach the sidewalk. Across the street were multiple buildings as he walked towards the one plain looking building that looked to be taking over the neighboring one. Upon closer inspection, there is a sign that states it’s a photo studio and the man moves towards the door. A soft tinkling announces their arrival and she follows him still.

 

“Natsumi, can you put on a pot of coffee?” the man says as he walks into the photo studio. She blinks back as she halts in the doorway to see the woman respond, barely looking up from what she’s doing. She strikes her as familiar just as the door shuts behind her finally, snapping her from her reverie.

 

“Yuusuke’s making food. Besides, am I your servant?” a feminine voice calls back dryly, sitting behind the counter. She looks up from her magazine she’s been flipping just as she stares. This woman too looks a lot like her mother, but younger and no white streak. That part is what troubles her the most, that almost makes her think she's wrong. It feels a lot like she’s flipping between photographs in her mind - she can see the lines that will wrinkle their face, which parts of hair takes the white streak that is a stark contrast. She looks down at her clothing and wonders: _is that why I picked these clothes when I went back_?

 

“Who is she, Tsukasa?” The smell reminds her of the meals shared with four adults and herself - this ramen smell that would take over when she was feeling sick and didn’t want to go to school.

 

She wants to say ‘mom’ but thinks better of it after the other rider hadn't even responded to it, letting her follow him instead. Besides, she would rather know where the others would be. The thing that stuck out most to Tsukuyomi growing up is she never had any siblings, but she had many parents. Three fathers and a mother. They would speak of dimension travels and rarely would they take her, but one usually stayed with her. Mostly, her father who had set them up at a cabin closer to the ocean that the others would follow them too. They’d tell her after though, all the stories taking place in fantastical scenarios. She wouldn’t realize they had cores of truth until Oma Zi-O day passed. She’d been in this photo studio once - somehow, she could tell that most of her childhood was spent in here before they moved to the cabin because of the instinct inside her.

 

Despite their travels, they always found a way to come back - the trouble came afterward, where they had slowly disappeared from being staples of the house. She had thought it was the traveling taking them away as they decided to stay in one place longer than the others, but she never really knew. A part of her had figured it had to do with Zi-O's reign. She snaps out of her trance as Natsumi looks at her, sitting straight as she moved from the doorway towards the hall.

 

“You’re going to want to sit down for this,” Tsukasa, she remembers, says just as he calls from the kitchen. _why did she forget the name?_ the thought nags at her. It was odd, her memory faded in certain areas and lucid in others. She waits for the older woman to get up first and follow her. There’s another man already sitting at the table, chopping up green onions who looks up.

 

“You better not have eat - hello,” Yuusuke, the man at the table, smiles at her. Another piece slotting into place as he gets up and grins at her before going back to his pot.

 

“Where’s Daiki?”

 

“Around,” Natsumi rolls her eyes. “Said he was tracking rumors of phantom thieves and in his words ‘sly bastards hiding treasure from him.’”

 

“Call him back,” he says, sitting down at the table.

 

“You call him back,” Natsumi retorts, making a face at him, and the face tugs something at her heart. It’s the face she’d make at her when she’d cry because she didn’t get a piece of candy. She blinks and presses her palms to her eyes, wondering why there's a good part of her life missing. 

 

“So what’s this about me being your father?” Tsukasa says as he sits down at the table, leans his chair back. The pot Yuusuke stands over is boiling, as he is slurping a spoonful rather loudly. A cut off choked noise fills the room as does a crash of a plate from Natsumi, who had somehow moved by Yuusuke as the two of them shout.

 

She levels a look at Tsukasa, her eyes widening as the others blink and process the words: “You're not supposed to tell them when I couldn't tell you!”  

 

“But you did, anyway it's fine. We’ll figure that part out later,” Tsukasa waves his hand. Her hands pat down her body, trying to remember if she had the memory eraser on her person. Thankfully, it hasn’t left the pocket of her cape and she takes it out to show him.

 

“I have this. It gets rid of memories”

 

“Then we’ll use it, after I hear this.”

 

“What?” Yuusuke's still choking on the noodle. “Hot! Hot! _Father_?”

 

“You?” Natsumi looks at her. She doesn’t know what to do but take the seat furthest from the trio and nods.

 

“ _Tsukasa_?” She says. She nods again. “What the hell, Tsukasa?” Natsumi moves towards him, broken plate forgotten. Tsukasa looks up lazily before they all realize her finger is outstretched, Yuusuke instinctively shrinking away as Tsukasa sets his chair down forcefully

 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t try anything! Can we please listen to this girl first before we take her at her word?”

 

“Why would I lie?” Tsukoyomi’s voice raises as Natsumi folds her arms. She watches the scene unfold, and knows instinctively what happens next as Natsumi processes the news and glares at Tsukasa and then looks at Yuusuke for back up, who's just now stopped the coughing.

 

“ _Who_ would lie about _Decade_ being their father? No - better question, why would there be a child of yours around? What did you _do_?”

 

“Wouldn’t it be who?” Yuusuke adds quietly. Natsumi turns to him, a glare in her eyes as he shrugs slightly but still lowers his eyes. There is a silence that fills the room as Yuusuke looks like he’d rather be elsewhere, Natsumi looking as if someone had slapped her and Tsukasa staring at her indecipherably, like she’s a puzzle. The door jingles again and the four of them look towards the hallway.

 

“I mean, I believe it,” Yuusuke says. “Weirder things have happened. Besides, we definitely know who would’ve been the mother.” Natsumi turns quick, fist connecting with his arm as he winces. Tsukasa, who hadn’t said anything the whole time, colors slightly as he redirects his stare towards the wall past her. She feels like she’s 7 again and she accidentally let the dog out before they trained him properly to come when called.

 

 _Dog_. When did she get a dog? She tilts her head to stare at the wall, wondering why it looks like another wall would exist in its place and hears a faint bark in the distance. 

 

“This better be an emergency,” the last man calls out - Daiki, they’d said. A younger version of the man who had run off with her _once_ , to go dimension traveling when she was eight before he thought better because Natsumi had given him an earful. She hears the yells in her head, aiding by the Natsumi of now's voice raise and the feeling of holding onto the woman's leg as she yelled. “Who the hell is the new girl?” He leans against the wall behind her and watches her like a hawk. She angles her body with her arm around the chair to try to look at all of them and the energy she feels in this room - how it feeds off each other. 

 

“That’s my kid,” Tsukasa says, that sets off another round of voices shouting at each other. She hears something that sounds like 'four-person effort' and a groan following a smack. Daiki doesn’t say anything but stare from across the room. He watches the room in silence as the others seem distracted,  while she herself watches the man who shot at her friends. Tsukasa trying to restrain Yuusuke from chucking something at him and Natsumi attempts to seat herself. She barely misses the flash that is something taken out of a pocket because there is so much movement in the room, but the glint catches her eyes and the man has a blaster pointed at her. Her blaster, the one she’d set down because she wasn’t disrespectful, had moved towards her lap in case she needed to shoot her way out of the house of strangers that looked like her parents. 

 

She pulls her own blaster up and points it at the man standing across from her. She wondered if this is how everything happened normally as none of them seem to react. Well, the shouting wasn’t quite normal, but it seemed too easy - as if people regularly came from the future claiming to be someone they knew.  

 

“Are you _fucking_ with me? Is that why I get called - for a prank?”

 

“Can you sit down?” Tsukasa rubs at his forehead. She can see why he had more lines when he was older, if this was a daily occurrence.

 

“Is that even possible - you having kids?  Like besides us, who’d sleep with you?”

 

“You just answered your own question,” Yuusuke says as he smacks the back of his head, steering him towards the table. She blinks back as he sits right beside her, ogling her like she’s a _thing_ or an odd creature instead of a person. 

 

"Aren't you the demon king's little friend?" He says when he finally takes a look at her. "And you just happened to be Tsukasa's daughter?" 

 

“We can’t even deal with you,” Tsukasa snaps back, pushing his chair backward just as Natsumi stands and pins a glare at him.

 

"Don't talk to my child like that." She slams a kettle on the oven, beginning a search for something in the cabinets as the others tried to settle down around the table. She knows this feeling - the bustling of many people seating at a table that’s usually smaller than needed.

 

“So what are you? Lab experiment? Collective hallucination? Out here to kill Tsukasa? I have to warn you, no one gets to kill him besides me.”

 

“I’m from the future,” she says simply, tilts her head away from him. He definitely didn’t feel like the third dad she knew. There's something more...wild about him now. Like he'd rather be disappearing into his thieving exploits. He scoffs, finally sets his gun down.

 

“I’m missing treasure for this,” he mutters.

 

“Shut up about your damn treasure,” Natsumi snaps as Tsukasa says, “If you keep this up, I’ll shoot you myself right here.”  The two of them stare at each other in silence, while Yuusuke gives her a soft smile. There's an unspoken conversation happening between the three of them as Natsumi remains with her back turned, scavenging for something in the kitchen that she knocks pots out of the way.

 

“Where’s the damn wine?” Natsumi murmurs to herself. They all hear it and say nothing.

 

“Won't this affect reality?” Yuusuke asks her, breaking their silence. “You being here and speaking to your dad?”

  
“Not exactly,” Tsukoyomi begins and holds up the eraser, just as Tsukasa says, “A new reality is being written as we speak.”

 

Tsukuyomi shrugs. “Me being in with Oma Zi-O is already changing the future. I don't even know if I am changing anything or bringing the future faster. But, I have this in case I need to erase memories.”

“So Tsukasa’s your dad?” Yuusuke asks. His thoughtfulness strikes her in that this feels like one of her fathers who would do his best to help her with her homework after school, trying to explain a concept she barely understood. Their faces are etched out of her memories - she knows that she could tell the silver streak within Natsumi hairs takes places years after now, but she doesn't remember their faces as well as she should. It's feelings and gut instincts guiding her here and slotting the missing pieces that was the memories of her family her brain had scattered all around. The resistance had talked a little bit about it within some of the younger recruits - trauma amnesia, where if something was too horrific to process was erased out of the recruits memories and they couldn't remember but they'd _feel_ the grief still if something reminded them of the past. 

 

“His camera. It looks a lot like the one he had before he died and it was destroyed.” _He acts like him_ stays in her head because this one doesn’t quite match the same.

 

Daiki whistles and clasps his hands behind his head. “I can’t believe the future beat me to the punch of ending Tsukasa.” He looks more pensive than anything, but the furrow of his brows says otherwise as he watches Natsumi pulls a bottle of something called momoshu from the back of a cabinet.

 

“Well. You all died, because you were all my family,” she adds as Daiki quiets down. The furrow leaves his brow as he looks at her again, with a steely look in her eyes.

 

“All of us?” he looks at her. She nods.

 

She points to Tsukasa, “Dad.” Yuusuke. “Dad.” Points to Daiki. “Dad.” Natsumi watches as she points all around, taking in a deep inhale. For some reason, there’s a layer of comfort to the proceedings with people she remembers in flashes and a lot of confusion. Tsukasa is still the only normal response as he watches it unfold.  

 

“Am I...the mother?” Tsukoyomi looks down at the table in silence and nods. She stands right against the kitchen counter, the bottle of peach liquor held closer to her chest than in her hands to drink. “I always knew they’d be the death of me,” Natsumi folds her arms across her chest. “I just didn’t realize we did this together. I mean, we can’t even be in the same place for too long. Someone always leaves.” The words hang in the air and even Daiki, who’d been more annoying than anything, ducks out of Natsumi’s line of sight to brood at the wall.

 

“You made it work,” Tsukoyomi responds. The four of them stare at her - they feel like they’re good at hiding their emotions when they wanted to, but there’s something different in each set of eyes. Something she didn’t even know, because she’d known them when they were a semi-cohesive unit and the minimum amount of time to be gone would be a week. Sometimes two. They were content in the future, secure in the knowledge that they'd always return to one another that it didn't matter if they left. These people, however, they disappear for months on end and snap at each other.  

 

“How did you even know what we’d look like younger?” Natsumi responds. It’s the easiest answer she’s given, hoping to move past than the unspoken words that linger in the air as everyone wants to say something that they can’t put words too.

 

“The dimensional displacement means you didn’t age normally,” she begins. “You look the same but with more white streaks in your hair, and lines in your faces but there’s not that much of a difference. It looked a little bit like the edges blurred when I came here and saw you - still a few years off from you looking the way I know you to look.”

 

“We’re still hot,” Yuusuke turns to Daiki excitedly, who’s mouth curves up into a smile from the brood he’s leveled at wall. It looks like the one she remembers, when she was younger and he’d get her ice cream while he put her on his shoulders. Yuusuke stands and moves behind her, squeezes at her shoulder as he goes to serve ramen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They eat quietly. It feels weird to be eating with the family who still doesn’t know they’re a family but it’s nice. It’s reminiscent of how Sougo easily invited her and Geiz into his house and at his table and insisted on their presence in his life - despite her mission and the knowledge that was they'd come to kill him. And despite their attitude, they didn’t attack her like she assumed would have occured. Maybe she had become too paranoid in the resistance, she wonders idly.

 

Natsumi and Yuusuke sit besides her the whole time, brushing up against her as they try to ask her some questions of the future and bring up things in the photography studio. She feels those memories poke at the edges of her brain, like they’re reminding her they are still there and hadn’t disappeared like she believed. Tsukasa looks more engrossed in the soup. He pokes at the ramen and eats but he hasn’t said anything to her. Even Daiki, who was on about his talk of treasure, stopped as he listened to the things Yuusuke and Natsumi asked of her.

 

“Where did we live?”

 

“In a cabin, closer to the forest than the ocean but within a distance.”

 

“Not here?” Natsumi prods. 

 

“We came here sometimes, but this was more when I was younger. I can't really tell you if we were here for long because I can only remember things outside of brief glimpses.” Natsumi looks up at Tsukasa, resting her head under her chin as she looks between the two of them.  

 

“You know, I don’t think I heard your name despite your friend screaming it multiple times.” She sniffs a bit, looking up when she realizes Tsukasa is the one asking. Natsumi nods and looks at her, trying to get her to stare into her eyes. She tries to avoid it - because she can feel the look in her eyes already, the warmth of them as if it's being wretched from her soul to remind her that this woman is familiar. It's a look her brain processes as one she hadn't seen in a while.  

 

“You called me Tsu-tsu mostly. But my name’s Tsukoyomi,” she responds. Natsumi sets glasses between all of them and opens her peach drink, pouring as the others ask questions.  

 

“We named you Tsukoyomi?” Yuusuke asks. “That is… well, at least your name is original.” The others take time to take a sip of their drink, Daiki's furrowed brown lightening as he listened to her.

 

“I don’t know, I kind of like how it sounds,” Tsukasa tilts his head, like he’s pondering the name. A smile breaks out on her face as he looks at her with a crooked smile.

 

“It’s an exercise in egotism,” Natsumi says as she takes her drink in one go. Daiki laughs in return, and looks at Tsukasa in a lighter way than he had all afternoon. Even Natsumi, who seemed more stressed when she saw her, had lightened.

 

“It couldn’t be any other way.”

 

She grins at the energy picking up between everyone that she pushes her hair backward and tugs her cape forward. The others watch her intently, looking over the white garments that taken her wardrobe when she traveled back to Sougo’s past.

 

“Is that clothing good for the future?” Yuusuke asks.

 

“Well she didn’t get fashion advice from you,” Natsumi and Daiki respond at the same time. The two of them make eye contact where they hadn't, and grin at one another while Yuusuke holds his hands up in defeat, and leans closer into Tsukasa before they return back to giving their attention to her. 

 

“Here,” she says, unpinning the top part of her cape. It was a secret patch, something she had sewn during a sleepless night of keeping watch for the resistance. There’s a few stitches that she just added that she takes care to remove so she can sew it back up. Inside, a picture they’d taken of the the five of them together. It's faded and old, but the photo paper still holds strong despite the weather she's braved in this time in this outfit. The difference is they feel old in the photograph, despite aging oddly. The streaks of white are visible in their hair, and the photo is one that Tsukasa took on a timer, with Yuusuke and Daiki holding her between them as Natsumi and Tsukasa were on the edges. The others lean from their spot to see as she pushes the photo closer to the center.

 

The air hangs between all of them as she smooths it out and looks up at them from the floor. It’s the quietest the evening’s ever been, as the four of them take turns passing the picture towards each other. Daiki picks up the photo with a slight tremor in his hands that she catches as he flicks it back towards the center. Yuusuke leans back against his chair eyes welling up while Natsumi rests her chin against his shoulder, staring at the wall.

 

“Shit,” is all Daiki says. “You really weren’t kidding.” Yuusuke ducks his head down as he wipes at the corner while Natsumi’s gaze goes back to Daiki, raising an eyebrow. Tsukasa’s hand reaches out for the photo and pauses, like he’s thinking of leaving it alone. He pulls it closer to him as he looks over it and holds it to the light.

 

“You know when your friends kill you to make another choice and save you, it’s for life,” Tsukasa says, placing it down and pushing it back to her.

 

“You took it,” she says, pointing at the camera that never left his neck all afternoon. He touches it and nods, like he’s accepting the words. Natsumi pulls her chair besides her and gives her a sideways squeeze, her fingers wrapping around the other girl’s arm. It reminds her of home more than the rest of the evening had, of the nights when they’d tuck her into bed and make up stories to tell her. Her eyes sting at the memory, the sadness creeping inside of her like vines that wrap around her heart when she realizes she’ll have to go back soon and finish her mission. She can’t remember anything but she can remember this feeling - and this reminds her of peaceful times.

 

“I can’t believe we get proof of concept that we work,” Yuusuke says, wrapping his arms around her other side. She grasps onto his arm as well, looking up to see Daiki and Tsukasa watching them. She thinks she can see the ghosts of smiles on Daiki and Tsukasa when she looks up, sending a brighter smile to them.

 

“I can’t believe we all stay,” Tsukasa says, softer that she thinks she misheard.

 

* * *

 

 

They move to the front of the studio once they’ve eaten, leaning against the wall or the counter and staring at her when she says she has to go. Tsukasa is already ahead of her, standing by the doorway as she says goodbye to the rest of them. Yuusuke and Natsumi crowd her first, the two of them enveloping her in a hug. Her arms go around them instinctively and the three of them stand. 

 

“I’ll -- see you soon?” Natsumi says as she pulls back just a little. She wraps her arms around her in return.  

 

“Not for a while,” she responds. “But it’ll be okay, mostly.” She lets her go just for Yuusuke to sweep her into another bear hug.

 

“I’m gonna wish I could’ve heard everything but, I know you’ll have to make us forget it. This thing works right - we’re not gonna remember this?” She shakes her head and holds up the device that erases memories. She wants them to keep this but she knows it’s better if they don’t. She’s more mad at herself than anything, that she still had the device in her pocket and that it never left her pocket the entire time she’d been with Sougo, but perhaps it was better. Even if she didn’t want to take this away from them, she had to.

 

Daiki scratches at his head briefly, he's not a hugger she can tell and instead trails a finger against her hair and tugs on it. The gesture endearing, she leans forward to pull him into a hug. His limbs lock in place, his arm hanging by her side briefly as she squeezes. His arm comes around her and squeezes her back before she lets go of him.

 

“Oh yeah,” Daiki says once she has let her go. “This was a team effort - Tsukasa’s eyes, Yuusuke’s face, Natsumi’s hair. My absolute coolness.” The others roll their eyes at this and Tsukasa gestures for her to follow him out the door. “Erase the memories now or we’ll never let you go without bothering you.”

 

“See you guys in a few years,” she calls as she holds the device up and a flash of light engulfs the room. The rest of them slump against the counter as she does so, with Daiki barely managing to stay upright against the wall before slumping down. She walks out, watching them one last time.

 

Tsukasa’s walking towards the field she had followed him earlier, her heels clicking against the pavement as she runs to catch up to him. He turns, making her slow down when he’s further into the field than they were when they landed.

 

“So we work?” Tsukasa says as she walks up. She nods, just as he begins to take something out and opens the dimension that’ll take her back to Sougo’s past, and her present at the time being.

 

“You all did,” she replies. She looks as the tear gets bigger, but doesn’t move away from Tsukasa. He laughs and leans forward to smooth the hair that fell in front of her face when she ran ahead. He holds his hand out for the device, just as she steps one foot in. He grabs the hand that she has holding it and hold her hand down to press the button

  
“See you in the future, Tsu-tsu,” he says, erasing his own memory at the same time he pushes her into the portal. She lands closer to the road that she’d passed by when Sougo walked on his way to school, stumbling slightly.

 

“See you soon,” she calls back to the air. She feels whole, in a way she hasn’t in months as she walks back to Sougo’s grandfather’s clock shop.

**Author's Note:**

> this is...extremely fast and loose with some alternate reality bullshit. this is the result. iirc the train of thought here was: decade ot4 spends time in their world which is different from zi-o/sougo's world, but due to how the others get called away to stop the threat of zi-o, they somehow manage to make their way into zi-o’s world and there's a brief period of time where they live here (cabin by the forest) and then zi-o kills the ot4, tsukoyomi's memory of her family is lost and she joins the resistance. however that's without the 1) show amnesia that had her forget everything prior to like, zi-o starting (as it's only selective bits here) and 2) the thing where they said tsukoyomi is her code-name/not her actual name. i hope that makes sense! and if not, i'm so sorry.


End file.
